The Ghost Within
by Zero Hakusho
Summary: that dobe naruto had the srtongest demon in existence sealed inside him. he had the sould of the strongest uchia in existence inside himself. follow the tale of Sasuke Uchia Sasuke x Tayuya x Kin x Karin x Sakura i know im shocked to XD x Konan. this fic Sasuke is the badass and not that blonde overused tool Naruto
1. Chapter 1

The Ghost Within

"_**I remember those red eyes piercing into me, their gaze was dull and bored but they felt like a fire consuming me whole"**_

It had been two weeks since the invasion of the sand village during the chunin exams lead by the fallen sanin Orochimaru;. Thise recent event left the village in despair, panic, and for the first time since the nine-tailed foxes attack, without a Hokage.

When the village had repaired itself enough to resume daily life the medical ninja of the three sanin tsunade took the mantle of new hokage. With these facts and times now in place; let our tale begin.

…

Sasuke was in the forest honing his skills and ninjutsu to prepare for chunin exams that would occur in two days. He had to get stronger and faster than he already was. He would not fall as easily as he did in the mist village, he would NOT be the one being saved by that dobe Naruto. He has to exceed his limits so that one day he would find his traitorous brother and bring the proper honor back to the Uchia name.

"Katon; Fireball no jutsu!" he shouted as spewing a rage steam of flame from his mouth to incinerate the wodden target. He proceded to pracitice his shuriken throwing and honing his athletic prowess until finally after a solid three hours of training, retired to his home in the abandoned uchia district.

After a short shower, he cooked a single portion of rice and grilled fish and sat on his window sill watching over the moon lit empty streets with memories of when living people of his clan still walked them all to the times were they were littered with corpses and stained with blood.

"After I kill him, I will restore life here…" he swore to to himself in his mind. Putting his dishes in the sink, he returned to the window sill to think. But as he engaged back in deep thought, a soft voice whispered in his mind.

"Go to the uchia shrine…" it intrusctred. He simply ignored it.

"Go to the shrine…." It repeated. He tried to ignore it again but it seemed to came back with more command; until finally he relented and headed out. The walk there wasn't a long one, the famous shrine of the uchia, the place which Itatchi told him to visit when he was ready to attain the new level of sharingan.

As he entered the building he saw nothing out of the ordinary. The two twin statues demon statues and the stone with text only sharingan users could read.

"Go to the left wall…find the entrance" the voice instructed in a clear male tone. Sasuke followed the intructions with a little suspicion and scanned closely at the left wall until he felt it sink a little and revealed a hidden door.

"Go..inside…"

He entered and found a dark winding tunnel which seemed to be like a void.

"Go…"

He illuminated his hand with chakara and proceeded inside and down dark walkway; what he saw when he reached the bottom surprised him.

It was an underground stone temple with statues of war gods beating on drums with the tomos of the sharingan on the bases and on rings sorounding the statues. Purplish black flames burned on latterns on the wall for what the young Uchia deemed them to have been doing for a very long time; and at the center of the roof in a sitting up position was a wooden coffin with chakara repression seals on the lid.

"Open it….." the voice instructed. "Undo the restraints."

Sasuke didn't follow that command immediately, he only looked at the coffin nameplate with great disbelief.

Uchia Madara

The legendary uchia who nearly conqured the lands of fire unmatched. The uchia whom had founded the village of konoha alongside the first hokage Harishima Senju. The uchia whom had fought the strongest shinobi in history to near death. The uchia whom had faced the legendary stongest demon Kyuubi no Kitsune, and tamed it to his will like a mere pawn and used it to his advantage with ease. This was his grave site, inside this coffin before him was this man whose body was thought to be scattered in the earth, but now revealed to be under the village hidden from all knowledge except his and the ones who hid him.

"Open it….Remove the restraints" the voice in his head commanded harder. "Open it and your eyes shall be opened."

Sasuke started by undoing the paper seals on the lid. When he did, he was suddenly swarmed by the most powerful chakra he had ever experienced. It was dark and chilling but had no seen limits. Placing his fingers on the rim of the coffin lid; and with on pull ripped it clean off.

All he saw was a rotten skeleton wearing red armor with bits of hair. But when the dark chakra hit him and swilred around him like a stream of water, he saw a great spirit of the the legendary uchia standing before him with arms folded and sharingan eyes looking at him with study. Sasuke was to struck with awe to dare speak to this "god" of the uchia, nor did he desire to. But he was taken by full surprise when the spirit reached forward with two glowing fingers and plunged them into his eyes.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAUGGGGGGGGGGHHH" the young uchia cried out in pain; then the world went black.

"Sasuke…" called the familiar voice of Kakashi sensei in a echo. All he could see was darkness complete and utter darkness. Slowly light came to his eyes and he say the familiar face of his sensei looking at him while glancing down at his signature perv book.

"Kakashi Sensei? Were am i?" he asked his teacher as he sat up in the bed.

"Your in the hospital, I found you in unconscious in the middle of the uchia district street"

'Wasn't I in that secret temple' he thought to himself. "Sensei how long have I been unconscious?"

"Only two days; don't worry you still seem fit enough qualify to participate in the chunin exams." Sasuke sighed in relief.

**-4 hours later-**

Naruto and Sakura were waiting outside the exam building for sasuke to arrive and also their silver haired instructor.

"Were is that baka Sasuke" Naruto grumbled impatienetely as he played out scenarios of how he would win and shoot his way to hokage seat.

"Will you just be patient Naruto; kami I swear your so immature at times" the pink haired kunoichi scolded her irritable blonde teamate. As she was about to scold more and tell how Sasuke was the best at everything like the tool she was, the familiar uchia boy appeared walking from around the corner.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called in a fan-girlish squeam.

"What took you so long baka!" Naruto demanded earning a small smirk from Sasuke.

"I was making plans to cover up your poor skills you dobe" he replied cooly.

"Why you son of a-"

"That's enough Naruto we need to get inside for the exam" said Sakura cutting him off before he could engage another conflict.


	2. Chapter 2

The Ghost Within

On the outskirts of the village in the outer west wall stood four figures observance.

"So the one Orochimaru-dono has chosen to use as his new vessel is a leaf huh?" said one man in boredom. He has dark bronze skin and six arms that were folded.

"Yeah I hear hes the last of the great Uchia clan" Said another with short silver hair convering one eye and a secondary head resting

"That clans a second rate" said a large man.

He was then punched in the gut by a firey red headed girl " THEN WE WOULDN'T BE HERE DUMBASS!"

…..

It was the day of the second konoha chunin exam finals and every shinobi came to participate in the grand tourney. But this one was different; the hokage had ordained that in a sign of goodwill shinobi who werent from konoha could still participate. But they had to be in a team of konoha shinobi.

Anko was watching from the stands along with Kakashi and Guy. Not wanting to take the chance of a second sneak attack, Tsunade secretely told them to monitor all suspicious looking ninja.

"Ha ha! What mighty springs of youth will embark on this great tourney" Guy said as he impusively started doing push ups, earning a sigh from Kakashi.

"Just remember to keep an eye out for any suspicious activity" the masked jounin reminded. The tourney had commenced and the participants entered and they were as followed.

For Konoha it was Neji, Shino, Naruto, , Sasuke, Sakura, and Rock Lee

Then after them there then entered all others that had made it to the finals; which was an total number of five participants.

The first was Ila from the rock village; he was said to be a master of earth jutsus. He was tall and muscular with a large iron hammer strapped to his back. He was bald and wore iron armor all over his body.

Second was Quan from the mist village who was an expert in swordmanship and water jutsus. He wore a blue zip up jacket and black pants. His hair was short and brown.

Third was Atana from the cloud village who was known as "Heavens Vengeance" in her home village. She wore a short skirted kunochi ninja outfit that was black and had a icy blue waist sash. Her hair was dark violet which covered one eye

The fourth participant didn't come out at first. First came a large blanket of mist that seemed to shroud the whole stadium.

"Aww dammit not another sneak attack!" Kakashi said as he assumed his guard. Anbu troops soon appeared on the arena sectors ready to stop the assumed threat. But then someone walked out into the field.

Out walked in a figure clad in mystery; He wore a black hooded jacket with cloth covering lower half of face, and pants. On the center of the jacket was a red trigram star that seemed to glow in the suns light. They couldn't see much under his hood.

"Who are you?" asked the ref as he looked over a sheet of paper.

" Yuurei-(ghost)" he replied with a voice void of emotion. He walked over and joined the rest of the participants who looked him over with unease. Ila placed a hand on the handle of his hammer but Quan stopped him before he could do something foolish. Atana stared at him with more curiosity than intimidation.

"I wish to defeat him…" Atana said in a low voice.

(Author note: okay what im doing is that im skipping all useless dialouge and getting straight to the fights in the exam, side comments from other characters as the fight goes on will be included to provide excitement now with all dues !ENJOY! ^^)

*Neji vs Ila*

"Your going to lose this battle im afraid to inform you" Neji said to his large opponent as he took his gentle fist stance.

As Ila removed his hammer from his hold, he sneered at the Hyugas bold claim. "We will see leaf shinobi, we shall see."

!FIGHT!

Neji wasted no time and came in with a quick four palm strike aiming to shut off Ilas chakara channels. But Ila did a quick down swing with his hammer and created large fissures to throm Neji off balance. Taking full advantage of his position he did a shoulder tackle that knocked the Hyuga breathless and sent him flying back against a tree.

"Amazing that guy manages to land the first hit against Neji" Kiba howled.

Neji came back with perfectly executed side-step six palm strike to Ilas ribs, and then did a three hundred sixty degree spin to do and eight palm strike to his back.

"D-Damn it!" he cursed as he staggerd forward.

"I have disrupted your middle region chakara points. With them in a frenzy I would recommend you not try any jutsu".

"GRRR DAMMIT DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ROCK VILLAGE NINJA!" he roared in angry determination "**Doton; Stone century no jutsu!**".

Large golems of rock sprouted from the ground. Each one had a shield and halberd in hand. "Now with my iron will and earthly leagion I shall…"

"Its over" Neji said with his signature smirk.

"W-what..?"

"Don't you see it" he took his stance "Your right in the center of my eight-trigram, and now my victory is assured."

"S-SHIT!"

"Eight trigram two palms" he his his legs to make his collapse on his knees "Four palms" his chest "Six palms" his arms " eight, twelve, twenty four, thirty five,fifty."

"W-wait" Ila choked.

"Srry no time". Neji performed a final rapid palm strike "Eight trigram sixty four palms"

The crows erupted into cheers as Neji watched his opponeny topple over in unconsciousness. Ila was immediately taken off the field by medical shinobi and was removed from the grounds. Thus the first round of the finals was concluded.

…..

"Hes gotten stronger." Sasuke thought to himself as Naruto was cheering like an idiot next to him. He noticed the Hyugas speed and strike power had increased since the loss to Naruto and now he was determined to never lose to that dobe again.

The opponent sasuke was wary of was Rock Lee the taijustu prodigy. Though his sharingan somewhat matured to enable him to mimic some of the youthful fighters moves, he was far from mastery.


	3. Chapter 3

The Ghost Within

_**Before the era of ninja villages, Madara and his younger brother, Izuna, were considered the most gifted members of the Uchiha clan. Even by his clan's standards, Madara's chakra was especially strong. He grew up constantly competing and training with Izuna and in their efforts to surpass each other, each gained their own Mangekyō Sharingan. With the power of the Mangekyō the two brothers took control of the clan, with Madara as its leader. Under his leadership, the clan conquered all they came across. Because of the never-ending series of battles at the time, Madara eventually began to suffer from overuse of the Mangekyō Sharingan, leaving him blind. In order to regain his sight he took Izuna's eyes for himself, granting him an "eternal" Mangekyō Sharingan with which he led the Uchiha clan to prosperity.**_

Next match was Yuurei vs Quan.

"Hey hope ya don't mind but I have to win" Quan said as he took his stance. Yuurei remained silent and kept his arms crossed.

!Begin!

Quan rushed forward with a rapid slash strike aimed for Yuurei chest. But the silent shinobi dodged them with no care. As he dodged, Quan made single hand justu signs.

"Suiton; Rising Pillar no Jutsu" a large pillar of water shot up between them which made Yuurei jump back but gave Quan a clear shot at a sneak attack. Focusing chakara in the ball of his heel, he did a spin and dashed around hoping to catch his black clad opponent off guard. When Yuurei came into view he slashed the blunt side of his blade to prevent killing him, but to only injure him slightly to win. When his blade make contact to the body it delated into a cloud of ash. Quan searched frantically for the opponent whose chakara he couldn't sense and was on constant guard.

…..

"Whoa that guy vanished!" Naruto shouted in surprise as he looked around hoping to spot him. But Sasuke had a better idea; activating his sharingan he searched for the chakara signal. His eyes couldn't pick it up either.

"What the hell is this guy!" he thought in a mental panic as he scanned the area up and down for for the strange participant. Yuurei was a mystery an enigma if you will. He had not ever noticed or heard of this person the whole time his team was retaking the chunin exams.

"You are wasting your time" Yuureis voice echoed stoicly beside him. He was standing next to the young uchia with a air of danger which made him take his guard.

"What the hell do you want" Sasuke demanded as his two tomo sharingan began to spin violently. He watched as the black clad shinobi pointed a finger toward him and suddenly in front of him with his finger on his forehead.

"Your eyes" he said in a chilling voice as suddenly felt himself being transported to a different location. It was on the outer village wall between the village and the forest.

"He can use spacial jutsu!"

"Its useless to resist, your sharingan will be in my possesion and you shall be disposed of." Yuurei said in a cold still echoing voice. His fingers slowly reached for his eyes, but then sasuke felt a push within him make him take action.

"Katon; Fireball Jutsu!" she shouted as he grabbed Yuureis hand and spewed a sphere of fire into his face. When the man jumped back to put out the flames, Sasukes sharingan began to pulse and twitch making him fall to his knees. The curse mark (yes he still has it at the moment) sizzed on his neck even though it had been unactive since the sand village attack.

Yuureis managed to douse the flames but his face was now exposed for sasuke to see. He had short black hair and glassy blue-white eyes which seemed to peirce into his soul. "That little surprise attack wont work on me twice" he hissed as he made hand symbols "I shall deliver for the cause!; Suiton; Mindless Mist no Jutsu". A mist suddenly shrouded around Sasuke and all of his memories that haunted him suddenly returned.

"This mist makes you live out all your fears, it make your mind panic, ittll be your…"

"**Your death**" a dark chilling voice said cutting him off. He then saw a blackish violet chakara light up in the mist and a whole bearing of killing intent focused on him.

"What is this. The curse mark?" Yuurei thought feircely as he prepared to perform another jutsu, but Sasuke was already in front of him in a blur and kicked him hard across the face. Before he could fly away, Sasuke grabbed his ankle and slammed him on his back. Finally managing to get a good look at him, he was not expecting what he saw.

The curse mark was nowhere spread on his body, sasuke sharingan went from a simple to symbols to a mature three symbol sharingan, then the pattern formed into a trigram star. Next to him was a shape of a person with the same menacing red sharingan eyes which contained coldness and sucked his life away in its gaze.

"W-what the hell is this dark chakara, when did you unlock Mangekyo sharingan!"

"Dead man don't need answers" he answered in a voice with no mercy.

"Don't think just because you have the mangekyo that you have me beaten!" Yuurei hissed as he prepared an attack.

"*smirk* then prove me wrong"

…..

**-Sasuke soul conscious-**

He was standing on a plateau above the clouds, at night but with no stars. Below him was the world in war, brother against brother, friend against friend, allied now worst enemies.

"Where the hell am I ?"

"**That question is reserved for me**" a dark but smooth voice said behind him. He turned around to see a dojo temple on ruin and set ablaze, then sitting on the steps was the silouette of a man with a crimson war fan laid next to him connected buy a chain. His menacing red sharigan eyes caught Sasukes eyes immediately. His own sharingan activated on unknown instinct, this man was not a force to let ones guard down around. "**So you are a descendant of Uchia blood hmm?**"

"Yes aside from my brother…Im the last one"

"**What is your name boy?**"

"Sasuke"

"**I am Madara**"

Sasukes eyed widened in shock as he remembered the night in that strange temple. "Madara-dono"he said to show respect to the great uchia "Why exactly are you in my soul"

"**It was a jutsu I cast that would seal my soul and power into a whomever found my coffin. But it would only work on a true Uchia heir as I designed, outsiders would be killed immediately by another jutsu I placed**"

"Does this mean…I have you power?"

"**Correct but not fully, right now you only have acces to my eternal mangekyo sharingan and a small fraction of my chakara. The jutsus you currently know are nothing compared to what im capable, and you also seem to not know the sharingans full capabilities. But I suppose being the last…you said you had a brother?"**

"Yeah" he said in a cold loathing tone "Hes the one that slayed the clan"

"**I see…."**

"What is the eternal mangekyo sharingan?"

Madara chuckled darkly as he looked up at the starless sky "**The ultimate sharingan that leads to a even higher power** (*cough* *cough* the rinnegan *gets glares* HES NOT GETTING IT NOW! -_-)

…

**-Outside-**

Yuurei prepared to launched his jutsu "Katon; Blue Dragons Ember!" he swallowed in a large amount of air and then spewed out a torrent of blue fire toward the dark uchia.

Sasuke jumped to dodge the flames and threw three kunais of toward him. When he dodged the ucia blindsided him with a sudden closline that hurled him tumbling along the ground. When he regained balance Sasuke was already above him.

"You..piss me off"

Yuurei wasted no more words with the uchia shinobi. He launched three kunai towards him laced with chakara which were evaded, exaclty as he planned it. "Raiton; Raiijin Net!" lightning chakara spread out and encased Sasuke im a blinding flash.

Yuurei prepared to finish it " Nows my chance! Katon x Raition x Futon; Emperors…"

"Not on your luck" sasuke cool voice said behind him. He turned and saw the menacing trigram star sharingan gazing darkly at him. He felt his body go stiff and shake madly.

"W-what..WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!" he screamed before he was silenced by a surprise chidori into his chest.

"My name is Sasuke Uchia…that is all you need to know"

….

Watching from the shadows was the fiery redhead who had seperated from her team to search for her target.

"So I finally found the fucker" she grinned as she stealthfully and carefully followed the Uchia back to the chunin exam dome.


	4. Chapter 4

The Ghost Within

**A/N=hey everyone im just gonna skip the rest of the second chunin exams. But for those who are curious of the outcome.**

**Sasuke won**

**Lee won**

**Naruto lost, TAKE THAT FANBASE! Lol jk jk well not really, he did lose but im not downgrading him. Shadow clones and just learned rasengan only get you so far. Kyuubi is cheating.**

**Neji won**

**All else lost. ENJOY THE TALE!**

….

_As could be expected, Izanagi went on to purify himself after recovering from his descent to Yomi. As he undressed and removed the adornments of his body, each item that he dropped to the ground formed a deity. Even more gods came into being when he went to the water to wash himself. The most important ones were created once he washed his face:_

_Amaterasu__ (incarnation of the sun) from his left eye,_

_Tsukuyomi__ (incarnation of the moon) from his right eye, and_

_Susanoo__ (incarnation of storms and ruler of the sea and storms) from his nose._

_Izanagi went on to divide the world between them with Amaterasu inheriting the heavens, Tsukuyomi taking control of the night and moon and the storm god Susanoo owning the seas.__[6]__ In some versions of the myth, Susanoo rules not only the seas but also all elements of a storm, including snow and hail, and, in rare cases, even sand._

….

Sasuke sat at his usual place on the window sill of his home looking and thinking over the days events. Looking into a mirror gazed upon his sharingan that he had attained from madaras soul. He had what the ancient uchia described attained the highest level of the sharingan and if he trained hard enough he was told there was a power beyond that.

But his mind had a second subject, the subject of the man named Yuurei and "the cause" he was sent to steal his sharingan for, the only toubling thing was. He was a konoha shinobi.

But who would plan for his disposal?

"**Fools who have forgotten the uchias true might" **Madaras voice echoed breaking him from his thoughts. He watched as his shadow crepped along the floor and his chakara created a image of the legendary uchia in his full glory. He has long spiky black hair that covered one eye and went to his waist. His peircing sharingan eyed trained on him.

"I don't understand.."

"**Then listen closely, for the things ill shall tell you will lead you along the groves of gods"**

…..

**Amaterasu and Susanoo**

Amaterasu, the powerful sun goddess of Japan, is the most well known deity of Japanese mythology. Her feuding with Susanoo, her uncontrollable brother, however, is equally infamous and appears in several tales. One story tells about Susanoo's wicked behavior toward Izanagi, who, tired of Susanoo's repeated complaints, banishes him to Yomi. Susanoo grudgingly acquiesces, but has first to attend some unfinished business. He goes to Takamagahara ("heaven") to bid farewell to his sister, Amaterasu. Amaterasu knows that her unpredictable brother does not have good intentions and is prepared for battle. "For what purpose do you come here?" asks Amaterasu. "To say farewell," answers Susanoo.

But she does not believe him and requests a contest for proof of his good faith. A challenge is set as to who can bring forth more noble and divine children. Amaterasu creates three women from Susanoo's sword, while Susanoo makes five men from Amaterasu's ornament chain. Amaterasu claims the title to the five are attributed to Susanoo.

Both gods declare themselves to be victorious. Amaterasu's insistence in her claim drives Susanoo to violent campaigns that reach their climax when he hurls a half-flayed pony (an animal sacred to Amaterasu) into Amaterasu's weaving hall and causes the death of one of her attendants. Amaterasu, angered by the display, hides in the cave called Iwayado. As the sun goddess disappears into the cave, darkness covers the world.

All of the gods and goddesses strive to coax Amaterasu out of the cave, but she ignores them all. Finally, the kami of merriment, Ame-no-Uzume, hatches a plan. She places a large bronze mirror on a tree, facing Amaterasu's cave. Then, Uzume clothes herself in flowers and leaves, overturns a washtub and begins to dance upon it, drumming the tub with her feet. Finally, Uzume sheds the leaves and flowers and dances naked. All of the male gods roar with laughter, and Amaterasu becomes curious. When she peeks outside, a ray of light called "dawn" escapes and Amaterasu is dazzled by the beautiful goddess that she sees, this being her own reflection in the mirror. The god, Ameno-Tajikarawo, pulls her from the cave, which is sealed with a shimenawa. Surrounded by merriment, Amaterasu's depression disappears, and she agrees to return with her light. Uzume is then known as the kami of dawn as well as of mirth.

…..

Sasuke stood in the training grounds with the shadowy spirit of madara standing next to him. "**The first Uchia sharingan technique is called Ameratsu" **

"Ameratsu.."

"**The black flames of the eternal. These flames can only be extingushed by the user or sealing. In the old wars the uchia reduced armies to ash with this technique"**

"How do I perform this technique?"

"**Gaze upon all in your fied of vision and they concentrate the chakara to your eyes, then imagine a black flame coming to frutition."**

Sasuke activated his sharingan and then proceeded to level it to eternal mangekyo and faced the row of three training dummies. He followed Madaras instructions and focused chakara to his eyes, he felt a little tear come out that he found was blood. Then like out of thin air the dummies sparked into black flames.

**-2 hours later-**

"**Excellent Sasuke, train the eyes I bestowed upon you, and you will have power immesurable"**

In a matter of short time, and to Madaras pleasure, the young uchia had learned to control the Ameratsu and had conquered levels one and two of Susanoo (bones & skin). Sasuke also became proficient in the genjutsu aspect of the sharingan and learned the fire nature release. Madara also taught him jutsus he knew and mastered in the old shinobi wars.

"This power..its greater than anything he could provide"

"**Who is he?"**

"He called Orochimaru" Sasuke lowered his collar to show the cursed mark on his neck "He claimes this can give me ultimate power"

Madara chuckled **"That mockery as ultimate power. It is nothing but an eyesore so I shall get rid of it" **he placed two fingers on it and with a sizz the cursed mark disapeared without a trace.

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT!" a female voice screamed from atop a tree making Sasuke go on guard. Coming into view a red headed girl with fiery orange-red eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Answer my damn question first ya cunt! Howd you get rid of lord Orochimarus cursed mark"

"I don't know how to tell you…"

"Well the names Tayuya of the sound four, and imm gonna beat the info outta you."


	5. Chapter 5

The Ghost Within

**(A/N: **For all you Naruto fans who are pissed off naruto didn't win in the chunin exams. Let me just tell you now that nothing really is gonna change much, hes still Sasukes rivals though he is incompetent, so I will extend the favor of him at least getting his canon abilitys like his sage mode, toad summons, rasengan, kage bunshins, and though in my opinion it's a bullshit climb to power his pwecious Kyuubi mode.** *doesn't hate Kyuubi, hates how people make sasuke this power climbing cheater with his sharingan, yet naruto having a demon with unlimites chakara and healing is fair* **ENJOY THE STORY ^^!_)

***(flashback) during first chunin exam***

It was twentieth day of one month brake before chuunin exams finals. Konohagakure no Sato was basking in the warm evening... One Tsuchi Kin of the Hidden Sound village was retuning to her room in the hotel, when she heard two men speaking behind the door; one of the two was her master Orochimaru-sama. Normally Kin would just pass by, but she heard her master saying name of one of her teammates and this picked girl's interest. She arguted her hearing to its limit and listened...

"...Yes, Orochimaru-sama, Dosu Kinuta is dead. He was foolish enough to challenge our trump card a fight and lost." The other man, her master's right hand said.

"That's a bad news to me. One of my precious sacrifices is now dead and useless..." Orochimaru replied. "But I still have two more. They should be enough for my plan to work. Konoha will fall no matter what..." Kin didn't listen further. Her gut feeling was telling her that she knew who were the other two sacrifices. And being shinobi of the Hidden Sound, she didn't

value her team that much, especially with the way they treat her, so she just walked silenly back to the ladder and then she ran away. Outside the hotel, crazy idea entered her mind: the very same village that her master, ex-master, she quickly corrected herself, wanted to destroy may protect her. Of course, that meant that she would be betraying Hidden Sound, but right now she valued her own life more... So she headed for the Hokage tower. While running, she drew kunai from her holster and slashed a scratch across musical note sign on her headband.

"Were do you think your going Kin" the female member of the sound four asked her with a smirk as she crossed her arms.

"Im leaving" she answered simply

Tayuya chuckled "Well I can see that dumbass my question was where?"

"Tayuya-senpai Im not gonna answer that question. But I will tell you why im leaving." Kin took a deep breath "Orochimaru doesn't view you or me with value as soldiers or shinobi. To him we are just trash test subjects that got lucky and nothing more. The destruction of the leaf village isnt the only objective he has, he is looking for one boy in the chunin exams that he plans to be a replacement of all of us"

"Oh and who is that" she asked.

"Uchia Sasuke" she said in a forbodding whisper. With that said the ex-sound kunoichi ran off into the night leaving the red headed girl to ponder.

***End flashback***

The red headed girl by the name of Tayuya charged at him with an attempt to perform a jump kick but sasuke dodged and rolled to perfrom a counter backhand slap. Tayuya caught it and brought her free hand to his side. Sasuke winced but he was far from defeated as he broke free and made hand sybmbols.

"**Katon; Great fireball no jutsu" **he shouted as he lauched his signature fireball jutsu at the redhead. As expected she dodged the fire and when she prepared her counter, he appeared over her and nearly struck her head with his heel.

"Damn this bastards fast" she cursed in her mind as she activated her curse mark slightly to charge her stamina and power and started playing her flute to cast him a genjustu. But she soon found her arms bound behind her back and saw the Uchia standing over her with a foot on her back. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"So your one of Orochimarus soldiers huh?" he asked her as he used her purple rope belt to tie her up.

"Yeah what of it dickweed!?"

"I simply asked you a question, no need to be rude" he said as he shook his head as he sat her up against a tree. His attention was caught by four presences behind him.

"Took you assholes long enough" Tayuya shouted at the three males that appeared and stood across from them. "Jirobo make your fatass useful as come untie me!"

"Tayuya you know its unlady like to curse like that" the large man said with a shake of his head.

"Oh shut the fuck up and untie me you porker and then kill this damn uchia!" she looked over to point with her head, but was wide eyed to see that sasuke wasn't standing there anymore and was behind Sakon with a kunai to his throat. "H-How the fuck did you move that fast"

"Simple I kept my mouth shut" he replied to her before slitting Sakons throat making Jirobo and Kidomaru jump back and assume their guard. The body of their fallen comrade pooled blood at their feet and the uchia stood there with a no nonsense expression. No smirking, no arrogance, no challenge, just a blank cold expression with the sharingan de-activated and his black eyes soulessly studying them.

"His eyes, their like damn pools of nothing" Kidomaru said as he tried to hide his trembling. If it was just the uchia he wouldn't have felt frightened, but there was an air about him at his moment that made him seem more frightening then Orochimaru.

"**These two and that girl are fearful,"** Madara chuckled in Sasukes **"But perhaps you should kill another to get the point across. Cast a genju"**

"No" Sasuke answered him bluntly.

"**What?"**

Sasuke dashed for Jirobo and did a spin kick for the large mans jaw. Kidomaru being the first to recover from his shock jumped after him to catch him by surprise and shot a web line from his mouth that wrapped around Sasukes ankle.

"HAH GOT YA BASTARD!" he proclaimed. Sasuke began to chuckle a little. "Whats so damn funny you pr—" he suddenly felt himself being jolted by electricity and fell to the ground spazzing until he went deadly still from his heart stopping.

"Your move big man" Sasuke said to Jirobo with his black eyes focused on him and completely ignoring the limp form of the spider man of the sound four.

"Hes picking us off like mere children, and he did it before we could use our cursed seal!" Jirobo panicked in his head.

The trash talking Tayuya was wide eyed with disbelief and watched the stare down between the lard ass and the un-cursed Uchia. "YOU DUMB FATASS DON'T JUST STAND THERE UNLEASH YOUR MARK WHILE YOU STILL CAN!"

Jirobo complied immediately and his mark began to spread across his body. "It seems going at you lazily will cost me. Now behold the might of the cursed mark!" his skin turned a brownish red color with bumpish horns on the forhead and his hair grew wild and slightly longer. Then his chakara rose to great heights which made the air tense. But the uchia simply looked…bored.

"Why do you not tremble at the power of a demon!" he roared.

Sasuke smirked "Because the demons king is inside me" in a flash he was behind him and kicked him face first into the ground. When he tried to get up and strike, Sasuke dodged his swing and kicked him in the chest making him fly back along the ground until he crashed through two trees. "Please don't tell me that's all the curse mark is capable of. If it is then im glad I discarded it"

"Y-you what?" Jirobo asked disbelieving as he struggled to sit up "Don't be foolish only lord Orochimaru can discard the mark"

Sasuke tugged down his color to show were the mark used to be "Then were is it?". The large man was speecheless "Well if you have to answer" he appeared in front of him and lodged a kunai into his skull "Die silent".

When the large mans cursed seal undid itself he fell dead on his face leaving a intimidated Tayuya alone with the deadly cold fighter.

"S-So what now s-shithead" she said trembling but not wanting to lose edge (Too Late! XD)

**A/N: ok and that concludes this chapter of the story, but now heres Sasuke Uchia with a pressing matter.**

**Sasuke= I have read multiple of these fanfictions. And ive encountered bullshits.**

**Naruto is overpowered, although people in the village including me have trained hard since childhood. In just a little twist and flick, he can make a bullshit jump in powers and abilities and make the konoha worst look like practice dummys.**

**Im always labeled as a loud mouth boasting loud mouth whos always going on about how my family bloodline makes me superior. Vegeta= basically authors try to play him off as me. Who no matter how hard I train, apparently naruto will always be above me, all while lecturing about how I need to get an attitude check when he in all his bullshit glory is being a complete ass.**

**People I have a CLAN to revive. So why does naruto get harems. Theres no proof hes this last of his mother and fathers clans. Hell kabuto even tells that a lot of characters naruto faced were uzumaki (tayuya, karin, Nagato). And its not just me who gets screwed over in harem fics, all the guys are made to look like jerks who push the girls to naruto because according to the writer hes the only good man in konoha *rolls eyes*.**

**The sympathy is totally one sided**

**Naruto= Bohoo im an orphan, people don't like me and I occasionaly get a bottle thrown at me.**

**Fanbase= awww poor little guy, lets make him awesome.**

**Sasuke= Waahh, m-my mother, father, and entire family was slaughtered by my big brother I loved and trusted the most. He made me a seven year old boy, relive the whole massacre in graphic detail, then told me to come after him later as I contorted and vomited on the floor. This in turn left me with large quantites of mental and emotional scarring.**

**Fanbase/fanfiction= GET OVER IT YA EMO FAGGOT! All hail naruto!**

**(BULLSHIT!)**

**Naruto and the writer try to call my bloodline of sharingan a cheat. Yet might I point out I was a fully compotent shinobi before I even activated it. Yet naruto on the other hand never truly trains for a good portion of the manga, and the first thing he does learn during his training is how to use that damn nine-tails to pull his ass outta the fire. My bloodline may memorize and copy jutsus but I still have to TRAIN to make them stronger.**

**Guys though she was a fan-girl, Sakura wasn't THAT bad a fan girl or that retarded. Sure she thinks highly of me, but she also acknowledges Narutos growth to.**

**Anyway that's all I have to say. And to any flamers, let me remind you that I have fire nature chakara so your burns wont hurt me. **

**!LATER!**


End file.
